Everything She Wants
by ArwenMalfoy1
Summary: Hermione's in her 6th year at Hogwarts. Everything's going good until she runs into Draco Malfoy. Can five years of teases and taunts be washed away with one glance? Hermione's life changes drastically, but will it be for the better or worse?
1. The New Boy

Everything She Wants  
  
By: M.B.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Boy  
  
Disclaimer:Keepin this Short-n-Sweet the good stuff belongs to J.K. the rest (a.k.a. the plot/storyline) is mine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Holy Bejeezus!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped out of her car at the train station, "I'm almost late!" She quickly kissed her mum and dad good-bye and ran off towards platform 9 ¾. When she spotted Harry and Ron she giggled at their obviously worried mannerisms. Ron was leaning against platform nine while Harry was nervously scanning the crowd for any sign of Hermione. When he spotted her an enormous smile spread across his face.   
  
"Hullo, 'Mione," said Ron as she approached. "Thought you weren't going to make it."   
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "We were really worried."  
  
"Really worried seems to be an understatement. You two looked like you were about to have kittens!," she laughed.  
  
"Can you blame us? " asked Harry. "You're rarely ever late and when you are something's usually wrong."  
  
"Nothing's wrong and I'm not late", then as she showed him her watch. "See, we've got five minutes, now lets hurry. Seeing how you two deprived Ron's dad of his flying car the train is our only way to school."  
  
"Oh will you please shut up about that!" Ron said in much exasperation "We were twelve, will you please let it go?"  
  
"I will for now because I don't want to be late," she said as she motioned for the other two to hurry.  
  
With that the three of them casually leaned through the barrier. After they were seated comfortably and had eaten their snacks from the trolley, Orlando, the head boy who had intense dark eyes and a smile to die for, came in to call Hermione to the prefects meeting.   
  
On entering the prefects' compartment she saw many familiar faces, as well as the new fifth year prefects. A tall boy with silvery, white, blonde hair and beautiful clear grey eyes, lounging in the corner caught her   
  
eye.   
  
Hmmm she wondered, "I've never seen him before, but he looks much too old to be a fifth year…he must be a new transfer. I wonder where he's from?  
  
"Well," said the new head girl, Ariel, "I know most of you, but would the new prefects please introduce themselves by name, year, and House?"  
  
Hermione listened lazily until it was the blonde boy's turn. Before he spoke he glanced around the room. When he saw her looking, he smirked. Wait, thought Hermione. I know that smirk . . . Suddenly her jaw dropped wide open. Whoahmygosh! It's…..  
  
"Draco Malfoy, 6th year, Slytherin," said the boy. Hermione's jaw didn't close. Th-That's Malfoy? But he's supposed to be evil and 'ferret faced'! When did he get so . . . so . . . much more mature and well . . . HOT?, thought the astonished Hermione. After he had finished, Draco sat back down. When he saw that Hermione still had her mouth wide open, his smirk grew into a full arrogant grin. Hermione's mouth snapped shut. Oh, that awful cocky boy! What makes him think he's so great? Being hot never made anyone a great wizard…Lockhart definently taught me that one, and his father's proof enough that neither does being a rich pureblood.  
  
Ariel brought Hermione out of her thoughts, saying, "That will be all. See you at school!" Hermione rushed out of the compartment to tell Harry and Ron that Malfoy was a prefect, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.   
  
"So, Granger," It was Malfoy. "Surprised to see me as a prefect weren't you?" Hermione let out a sigh of relief; at least he didn't guess the real reason she was gaping earlier.   
  
"Yes, actually I was," she replied with sugary false niceness.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," said Malfoy. "And no, my father didn't buy my way in. I, how did you phrase it before? Oh yes, 'got in on pure talent.'. My potions final on which, might I add, I scored ten points higher than you, my improvements in other classes, and my, ahem . . . talent on the Quidditch field, got me in. Now run that back to your little friends."  
  
"The only reason you got in" said Hermione, now seething with anger "Is because Lord Voldie killed Blaise and his family because he found out they had been leaking his secrets to spies. Funny isn't it? It took the demise of old Voldie, to get his right hand man's son into a position of honour. You're just one lucky son of a bitch."   
  
"Language Granger," said Draco in mock astonishment. "You don't want me reporting you to your head of house do you, mudblood?"  
  
"Oh I'm scared," said Hermione before turning to leave.   
  
Why can't he at least pretend to be nice? Oh yeah, because their looks and evil genes took up all the space for the decency ones…   
  
By then she was back to the compartment she shared with Harry and Ron.   
  
"Anything interesting happen?" asked Ron.   
  
Hermione let out a sigh and sat down before saying, "You wouldn't even begin to believe it!"  
  
"Just try us," said Ron. "After what we've been through, I seriously doubt there's anything we couldn't believe."   
  
"Well," said Hermione. "Here goes . . . guess who was at the prefect meeting?  
  
"I dunno," said Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
"Malfoy," replied Hermione with disgust.  
  
"HIM?" Ron exclaimed, "How'd that little ferret get to be a prefect?"  
  
"Well I sure don't know!" said Hermione. Both Ron and Harry blinked exactly twelve times before firing what seemed like 7,000 questions at Hermione, ranging from Harry's "How much money did the bastard have to pay?" to Ron's "Did Dumbledore eat crack?"  
  
Hermione laughed at Ron's question. "Um Ron…. You don't eat crack"  
  
"Well I know that, I'm not a bloody idiot," said Ron "Smoking it wouldn't have screwed him up enough to make him make a decision like that! He must have eaten all the crack in Colombia."   
  
At that the Trio broke into loud gales of laughter and continued joking with each other until Hermione noticed they were nearing the school. "I'll go find Ginny and change robes in her compartment," she said as she searched for her robes. "See you at the carriages."  
  
**************   
  
After the sorting ceremony, Hermione had just begun to eat when Ariel bent over her shoulder to tell her they were holding another prefects meeting.   
  
"What" said Harry, "Another one?"   
  
"I suppose so," said Hermione. She followed Ariel into a back room she had never seen before. Everyone else was already seated when she walked in. The only empty seat was between Malfoy and Padme DeMauier, (a Ravenclaw 5th year) Oh great, she thought. Malfoy looked Hermione from head to toe as if he was appraising her worth. Before she cold reply with a cutting remark she was interrupted by a voice.  
  
"It seems that the professors and students enjoyed the Yule Ball so much two years ago that they want to begin holding an annual Winter Formal," said Orlando, the Head Boy. "They want us to go ahead and decide on the major details, so that we can have a head start. First, should Muggle formal wear or dress robes be required ?"   
  
A vote was taken and Muggle formal wear was chosen by nearly everyone except the Slytherins.  
  
"Excuse me Bloom," Hermione heard a voice beside her drawl, "What about those of us non- muggle borns who don't have muggle clothes?"  
  
"Good point actually," cut in Ariel to keep the muggle born, Orlando from saying something rather out of head-boy character to Malfoy. "We'll schedule an extra trip to Hogsmeade closer to the ball so that you can buy them."   
  
Ignoring the protests from the four Slytherins Ariel continued. "What years should be allowed to attend?"   
  
Fourth years and above was quickly decided upon. It was also added that younger students invited by older ones could attend.   
  
"Finally, what day?" The first Saturday of the Christmas holidays was unanimous. "Well that's all for now," said Ariel. "Thanks!"  
  
The dining hall was empty when they left the meeting, so Hermione headed toward the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy was shortly ahead of her, and Peeves was bouncing behind.   
  
Suddenly Peeves called out "HEY MALFOY!" and just as he turned, tripped Hermione. She landed flat on top of Malfoy, with her head on his chest. Wow he has a nice chest, thought a dazed Hermione. And it really was; Malfoy had grown broader and more muscular over the summer, as well as taller. They lay there shocked, until . . .  
  
Ta-daaaaaaaaaaa the new and improved chapter one... finally! More improved chapters to come!! Yay! 


	2. Inside The Prefects Bathroom

Everything She Wants  
  
By: M.B.  
  
Chapter four: Inside the Prefects Bathroom  
  
This is one of my favorite chapter so far.(I've written the first 18!) I think the title explains alot...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you think i wrote/own Harry Potter, you're more stupid Gregory Goyle!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MALFOY??" exclaimed Professor Snape,   
  
"HERMIONE?!?!" shouted Harry and Ron with even more disbelief.   
  
"Err...what is this," asked Snape.  
  
"What the heck?" shouted Ron. Hermione quickly rolled off Malfoy.  
  
"Oh professor!" gasped Hermione "we were leaving the Prefects meeting when peeves tripped me and I errr..."  
  
"Landed on me" finished Malfoy.  
  
"Well I certainly hope that's all" replied Snape, "For a second I thought that..."  
  
"Malfoy and Hermione were making out!" said Ron in disgust.  
  
"Don't think so" said Malfoy with an air of arrogance (that Ron personally thought should be fined), "Don't get any ideas Granger."  
  
"Uck, as if I'd like a git like you."  
  
"Well" said Snape "I think that all of you should be getting back to your dormitories"  
  
After Harry Ron and Hermione we out of hearing distance of Snape and Malfoy, Ron said "You weren't really doing anything were you??"  
  
"Honestly! If you don't already know me that well then you don't deserve to know."  
  
"Alright, Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. I just wanted to be sure"  
  
"If I were you", said Harry "I'd go take a long bath now. You have a lot to recover from" he snickered.   
  
"I guess you're right. I'll go now. See ya in the morning."   
  
When Hermione entered the bathroom, she had the strange feeling she wasn't alone, but she figured it was just the mermaid. She had already taken off her robe and peeled off her sweater, when she heard a voice. "HERMIONE!" it said. When she turned she saw that it was Malfoy in the swimming pool size Prefect's bathtub.   
  
"OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"  
  
"I didn't see you!!!" "Thank God!" thought Hermione, "At least the foam's thick enough I can't see anything!" Then a voice in the back of her head said, "wait... is that good?"  
  
"Err would you please turn around?" said a slightly coloring Malfoy.  
  
"Oh" she gasped. She was so shocked she didn't know she was gaping again. Quickly she turned   
  
"Ok" he said finally. When she turned back around he wasn't wearing a shirt. For the second time that day he eyed her up and down. The he pulled on his sweater as he smiled coolly and said, "Wow, for a mudblood, you do have a nice figure" Hermione turned bright red as she realized that she was wearing only her bra and skirt. Malfoy walked out laughing softly to himself. "He really does have a nice laugh, and OH MY GOSH he has the nicest chest I've ever seen!" she couldn't help but think.   
  
After she heard the door close she drained and refilled the tub, took a nice long bath, and went up to the Gryffindor girl's dormitories. Everyone was asleep when she got there, so she quietly stepped into bed. The last thing she heard before she went to sleep was Malfoy's soft laughter inside her head.  
  
Did u like it as much as i did??? You can probably imagine me writing this going Draco-Tub...Draco-Tom-Tub...Draco-Tom-Naked-Tub...WOOHOO! 


	3. Arithmancy

Everything She Wants  
  
By: MB  
  
A Draco and Hermione Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter 5: Arithmancy  
  
The "love fest" continues...(uh-yea...)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but if i had a magic wand...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up early and headed down to the Great Hall. She didn't meet anyone on the way there…especially not Malfoy, she thought. She didn't know how she would ever live the "incidents" of the night before down. Malfoy sure wasn't going to let that happen. When she got there she took out her schedule to see what classes she had that day. No surprises. First Arithmancy with, ugh…Slytherin. At least she knew Malfoy wouldn't be in that class. After that, one of her favorite classes, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then Lunch and Potions with (no not again)…Slytherin.   
  
She finished her breakfast and headed to Arithmancy. She knew she'd be early, but she wanted to have time to chat with Professor Vector before class, but when she got there, she wasn't alone. Malfoy was in the room. "What is HE doing here?" she said before she could stop herself.   
  
"Oh, Malfoy? He's taking arithmancy this year; we were just discussing how to get him caught up. Any ideas?" When Hermione didn't answer she went on. "I thought that you wouldn't mind tutoring him, Hermione, being the best student in class." Hermione, once again, was too shocked for words, Malfoy (again) smirked. "Well now that settles that" said Professor Vector smiling, "So from now on, until Malfoy catches up, you'll share a desk and spend an hour each day after class working together."  
  
Their expressions didn't change. Then the bell rang loudly and the class filed in. Professor Vector assigned Hermione and Malfoy to one of the double desks in the very back corner of the room.   
  
"Psst, Granger" whispered Malfoy, "Since we're going to be seeing each other on a painfully regular basis for some time"  
  
"No treat for me either" interjected Hermione  
  
"I'll ignore that", continued Malfoy, "I think it would be a good idea to ermm… forget last night and try to be at least sociably nice"  
  
"Fine", said Hermione, "But about last night…" It was one of the rare occasions when it was Malfoy's turn to blush.   
  
"Uhh, what about last night?" Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.   
  
"Alright class" said Professor Vector, stopping their conversation, "turn to page 132 and do numbers 1-35." There was much groaning from the class. "But" she continued "if you finish it in class today, you have no homework tonight!", this was followed with many sighs of relief. "Alright then, Begin!"   
  
"So Hermione?", whispered Malfoy uncertainly. Almost nice even. Hermione noticed that this was the first time he had ever called her by her first name.   
  
"Oh…. never mind"  
  
"Well don't get any ideas in your oversized head Granger!" he sneered, back to his old self again.  
  
"OHHHH…." said Hermione, fuming. Malfoy then muttered something that sounded to Hermione like "mud blood", and Malfoy couldn't help but notice how much Hermione's cough seemed to sound like "ferret".  
  
I promise it gets better... Please bear with me throught the fuzzy bits although as I said before the whole things kinda fluffy, so if you dont like fluff...you won't like the rest. 


	4. First Day of Classes

Everything She Wants  
  
By: MB  
  
Chapter 6: First Day of Classes  
  
This is the last chapter I'm adding tonight. I should still be posting pretty frequently though since school's out now. (YIPPIE!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (although I often find myself wishing i DID own Draco Malfoy!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Professor Vector said, "class dismissed", Hermione hurried out of the class to Transfiguration. She got there the same time as Harry and Ron. "Have fun in Divination class?" asked Hermione  
  
"Tons" replied Ron as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"You'll never guess who was in Arithmancy!" said Hermione, as she sat in the desk beside Ron and in front of Harry.   
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"How'd that bloody, nasty Git, get in Arithmancy in his sixth year??" shouted Ron.  
  
"Dunno" said Hermione with a shrug, "But he's going to ruin it!"  
  
"Just sit at the other end of the room" said Harry, "it can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh yes it can! I have to TUTOR him!"  
  
"Ooooo, bad luck 'Mione"   
  
"Yea the WORST!" she said emphasizing worst.  
  
Transfiguration went on as normal. Hermione got top marks for turning her chicken into a stone yard ornament, but Neville lost points because his still had feathers and clucked occasionally.   
  
Next came lunch. Hermione had forgotten how good the food at Hogwarts was! Partway through lunch Malfoy stopped by her table. He glared superiorly around the table before bending down to her ear.   
  
"So, Granger" he whispered, Hermione liked the way his warm breath felt on the side of her face but her expression showed nothing but displeasure, "When do you want torture hour to commence?" She turned around and studied his face. It was the first time she has really ever seen him up close. His clear grey eyes sparkled with malice and his beautiful silver blonde hair was slicked back except for a small strand that had fallen out of place in the front. He wasn't as pale as he had been before. "He must have went on holiday to the beach" she thought to herself.   
  
"3:30, just after the last class but before dinner." she said aloud.  
  
"I'm not an idiot. I know when 3:30 is."  
  
"Whatever, just be there."  
  
"Where you prat" (all of this was said to softly for Harry and Ron to hear, if you're wondering why they haven't attacked yet ;) )   
  
"Where do you think? The library."   
  
"Fine" He glared over the table once again before leaving.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked a very puzzled Ron.  
  
"I have to tutor him. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yea" said Ron, then teasing "But it did seem like…."  
  
"Oh Shut it!" said Hermione but she was now laughing, "as if that's going to happen."  
  
They made sure to be on time to Potions. (They didn't want to start on the year too badly.) Snape began assigning seats. Hermione sat in the desk beside Harry and in front of Malfoy and Ron. Hermione and Malfoy's groups (being the two highest scoring people in the class), finished early. Hermione chatted with Harry and Ron while waiting for the class to be dismissed. (Obviously Snape knew that Malfoy's grade in Arithmancy was depending on Hermione's good-will.) Finally Snape dismissed the class.   
  
"Good-Luck 'Mione" called Ron as he and Hermione parted ways. "I'll need it", she thought to herself.  
  
What cha think??? (sorry if i seem a twinge persistent but i REALLLLLY wanna know!!) The tutoring begins in the next chapter (fun fun fun!) I should be posting 5-10 new chapter either friday, saturday, or sunday. 


	5. In The Library

Every Thing She Wants  
  
By: M.B.  
  
Chapter 7: In The Library  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and no money is being made from this. (Obviously!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione found an empty table and sat down. She had been waiting nearly ten minutes before she saw Malfoy walk in. "You're late" she said.   
  
"Well you didn't actually expect me to hurry, now did you?" He replied.   
  
"Actually I didn't." She said flashing a witty grin. "  
  
"Where do we start?" he asked.   
  
"First, I'd like to ask why you're taking Arithmancy this year?"   
  
"If it's any of your business, I decided it might be useful".   
  
"Good enough. I also wanted to ask you", now she leaned in closer so that no one could hear "if you said anything to any one about err... last night?"   
  
"Oh that?!? Goodness no! Why should I? Oh yeah I can see it now...Hey Crabbe I saw Granger half naked! I don't think so." Then he laughed aloud but this time Hermione laughed as well.   
  
"I guess that is a little ridiculous". Hermione didn't notice but Harry and Ron had entered the library just as she leaned in her head close to Malfoy. Ron had spotted them immediately.   
  
"What the heck? Look at that Harry! I can't believe she'd do something like THAT!" Meanwhile Hermione and Malfoy continued their conversation.   
  
"So..." Malfoy said uncertainly, "You haven't..."   
  
"Oh NO! Like you said, what would be the purpose?"   
  
"Oh good, I didn't want the whole school knowing how fat and pale I am."   
  
"Well, you are pale, but you're not fat, why do girls say that all the time?"   
  
"Oh, vanity, I don't know...hey, so does that mean that you err meant what you said before."   
  
"That you're a pale, mud-blood... of course." He said flashing a mischievous grin.   
  
"Why do you do that?" asked Hermione with much exasperation.   
  
"What?" he asked innocently.   
  
"That. You can learn your Arithmancy by-your-self, if you're going to be that way" she got up and strode off.   
  
Again his hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Wait." he said. "He actually looks worried," thought Hermione. "Please..."   
  
"Didn't know that word was in your vocabulary." said Hermione sarcastically.   
  
" I need your help Hermione." Hermione noticed he had used her first name, now she was listening. "I promise to be a good boy." he said, his usual evil grin back on his face, but something was different about it now. Something Hermione couldn't exactly put her finger on but whatever it was she definitely found it charming.   
  
"Fine!" she replied after a pause, "But next time be on time." Then she strode off.   
  
She hummed to herself all the way back to the portrait of the fat lady. "Draco can really be charming when he wants to be." She thought. She was still smiling at her musings as she entered the Gryffindor common room.   
  
Ron was waiting for her when she got there, but she knew he should be at dinner with everyone else. "Why aren't you in the dining hall?" Hermione asked curiously.   
  
"I was waiting for you. Hermione HOW COULD YOU?!?"  
  
If there are lots of spelling and grammer errors in this chapter (and the next two) it was not my fault. Seriously. One of my friends is helping me type a bit, and her spelling isn't the best. Sorry Ashton, I love ya ne ways though! (as a friend, you know what I mean) Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	6. Rage

Everything She Wants  
  
By: M.B.  
  
Chapter 8: Rage   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How could I what?" Hermione asked.   
  
"You know what I mean! I saw you and Malfoy in the library today!"   
  
"Now Ron" Hermione explained. "Just because I'm tutoring him, doesn't mean were in love."   
  
"I'm not daft," said Ron. "I know that. It's just the way you were acting. It was like you were good friends... or more..."   
  
"Goodness no! Why would I like him?!?"   
  
"Well I sure don't know but it looked pretty fishy. I mean the way you looked at him after he stopped you from leaving...I mean you never looked at me or Harry that way." "What way are you TALKING about? Were you eavesdropping?"   
  
"Oh so you were saying things to Malfoy that you can't tell your best friends?"   
  
"No… I wasn't sharing secrets with Draco!"   
  
"Draco? When did you and Malfoy get on first name terms? And if it wasn't a secret why don't you tell me what you two were whispering about?"   
  
"I...I...I..." struggled Hermione turning bright red. "Oh Ron I CAN'T." Then she began to cry.   
  
"I see how it is." said Ron before tuning and leaving.   
  
"Great", thought Hermione between sobs, "Now Draco's lost me my best friends, well just Ron for sure at any rate. I guess I'll talk it over with him then Professor Vector, and then quit tutoring Draco. Draco... when did I start thinking of him as Draco...oh well I'll talk to him tomorrow."   
  
Somehow she thought that would help. Hermione didn't go down to dinner. She decided that night not to say anything to Professor Vector. What good was it going to do her to quit now? It wasn't like she had anything else really to do. She went to breakfast early that morning, she didn't think that she bear seeing Ron and Harry just now. After breakfast she spent a good deal of time crying in the girls' bathroom, before she went to her classes. Hermione kept all her replies to one syllable when possible. She didn't really feel like talking.   
  
At 3:30 she went to the library. Draco was waiting for her when she got there. "So what did you want to start..." his voice trailed off. "Did I hurt your feelings that bad?" he said.   
  
"In a way you could say that."   
  
"Really now tell me, are all muggles this touchy?"   
  
"I'm not being touchy! Ron saw us in here yesterday and now he thinks... he thinks we're madly in love or something."   
  
"WHAT!" yelled a shocked Draco.   
  
"Shh." said Hermione. "I don't want Madam Pince coming over here. I thought it was pretty crazy myself and tried to explain but he seemed to have already convinced himself."   
  
"Well you have to make him believe you! I can't have it circling around that I'm in love with a mud blood."   
  
"All you can think about is yourself! I've already risked my reputation by tutoring you. Risked and lost it mind you! And all you can think of is me, me, me, I, I, I. You're disgusting!" she got up to leave.   
  
"Hermione wait" he shouted. "First name again." she thought.   
  
"What is it now? Forgot another insult have you? Well just shove it, because I don't care what you think!" she said aloud. Draco's cheeks suddenly became very pink with rage. Hermione stormed off before he could say anything.  
  
And the fluffyness continues... Like I said the story is pure fluff! It gets better (and the chapters get longer! YAY!) I Promise. REVIEW PWEASE!! 


	7. Ron

Everything She Wants  
  
By: M.B.  
  
Chapter 9: Ron  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be here… associating with you lesser mortals. Blahahahaha.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Hermione left the library she headed straight for the great hall. She HAD to talk to Harry. She had to make him believe her. She took a deep breath before entering. She walked with her chin held high over to the empty spot beside Harry. "Hullo Harry." she said as she sat down. "Hi, Ron. I need to talk to you Harry."   
  
"O.K.?" he said unsurely.   
  
"Alone." she said giving him a 'you better' look.   
  
Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. "See you in a bit, Ron."   
  
When they had got into the hallway (which was empty because every one was at dinner), Hermione said "Do you think I...I..." she was having a hard time saying it. "In like with Malfoy?"   
  
"Well things certainly look that way."   
  
"Harry I'm NOT! Why would I like someone who was so... so... well... MALFOY?" "Don't ask me."   
  
Then she burst into tears. "Harry I really miss being friends with you and Ron! I would never trade the two of you in for a guy I liked... err, well you know what I mean, you guys mean a lot to me!"   
  
" Shh... Stop crying now, I believe you."   
  
"Oh thank you so much! I knew you'd understand." she said now grinning.   
  
"I'll go try to make Ron believe you too, but something tells me he's going to take more convincing than I did."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Oh… well, you know how stubborn he can be, but never mind, see you in the common room!"   
  
"Bye." she was still grinning. "Harry really is a great friend," she thought to herself.   
  
Hermione went back to the common room to finish her Charms homework. About an hour later the rest of the Gryffindors started to trickle in. "Any luck Harry?" asked Hermione as Harry walked towards where she was sitting.   
  
"None, I'm afraid."   
  
"WHY won't he listen?"   
  
"As I said, Ron can be a bit stubborn at times."   
  
"True."   
  
"I'll try Hermione."   
  
"I guess that's all you can do." then she packed up her things and went up to the girls' dormitories.   
  
The next day her first class was Arithmacy. "Oh, great." she thought. "I get to see Draco." He was already seated when she entered the class.   
  
"So Granger did you sort the err misunderstandings out?"   
  
"Well sorta."   
  
"What do you mean 'sorta'?"   
  
"Harry believes me, but Ron is another story."   
  
"Ahh... Weasley, yes, I figured he'd be harder to convince."   
  
"You know Harry said that too but I don't know what you mean."   
  
"Isn't it obvious? He LIKES you!"   
  
"What?!?!? You must be mistaken. We resolved that along time ago."   
  
"Trust me Granger, he likes you, have you seen the way he looks at you in Potions? It's sickening! Although what he sees in you..." again he eyed her up and down, as if he was appraising her worth, "I'll never know." His lip curled up in what Hermione thought to be both the most annoying and adorable way.   
  
"Well you're no prize yourself you know. I don't see girls tripping over their feet for you." An expression came across Draco's face that frightened Hermione very much.   
  
She was strangely relieved when Professor Vector said, "All right class turn to page 207 in your text books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. "I was sure Ron had put that all behind him!", she kept saying to herself. "Does he really look at me that way? Why didn't I notice it before?", but most troubling of all was, "Why did Draco look like that? He almost always keeps his cool. I mean he does have a good temper, or a calm one at any rate, for someone who's well… a Malfoy anyway. What, in what I said made him do that?" Finally during Potions she decided to try and forget it.  
  
After she and Harry had finished making the sleeping potion they were assigned to brew that day, she asked Harry "So has Ron..."  
  
"Nope" replied Harry.  
  
She turned around to look at Ron, and saw that he was deep in conversation with Draco. Neither of them looked happy about what they were discussing. Hermione shrugged, "Oh well", she thought to herself, "Ron probably just cut up the newt wrong or something."   
  
As she was leaving Potions, after Snape had dismissed the class, Ron walked up beside her   
  
"Hey Hermione" he said cautiously, "I'm really sorry about before… I mean thing that you and Malfoy were…well… you know… I don't know what I was thinking! Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of Course" she replied smiling sweetly.   
  
"Well see you at dinner then" said Ron, now grinning.  
  
"Sure" she replied, and as she said it, she looked over Ron's shoulder. What she saw puzzled her. Draco was looking at Ron with an expression caught between relief and contempt. "Mad" she thought to herself, before heading off towards the library for her tutoring session with Malfoy.   
  
"See you and Weasley are buddies again." Draco said as she set her books down.  
  
"Yes, and no thanks to you!"  
  
"What do you think we were talking about in Potions? I can assure you it wasn't Quidditch."  
  
"Oh Draco did you…?"  
  
"Hold on, don't get the wrong idea now. I didn't do it for you" he said quickly, "Like I said before, I couldn't have the school think I was going soft over a mudblood, now could I?"  
  
"Well that door swings both ways hun."  
  
"Whatever just drop it."  
  
"But you were the one…"  
  
"Drop It!", she knew by his tone he meant it.   
  
"Fine, fine. How is your Arithmancy coming along?"  
  
"Quite well actually." then he smirked playfully, "No thanks to you."  
  
"Ok, I get the point, does this mean you won't be needing my help any more?"  
  
"I wish but no, I still need help with…", and they went on to discuss and do their Arithmancy assignment.   
  
When they were finished and had packed away their things, Hermione turned towards Draco and said, "I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I had no right to say that, even if it was to you." He looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised as if he was trying to find some motive behind what she was saying. Hermione doubted whether anyone had ever really apologized to him before.   
  
After a pause he said, "Like it mattered", brushing her off. Hermione just shrugged. She picked up her things and left feeling that somehow, she had a better understanding of him.  
  
See Longer Chapter. Told ya. I know its still not really long but I myself perfer fics with shorter chapters. Maybe thats just me...oh well... neways... Pleasy Weesy Cheesy Breezy REVIEW!! 


	8. Roommates

Everything She Wants  
  
By: MB  
  
Chapter 10: Roommates  
  
Disclaimer: Cows go Moo, Ducks go Quack, if you think I own Harry Potter you must smoke Crack!  
  
This is pretty much a goofy transition chapter…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeks went by and September faded in to Mid-October. When Hermione awoke there was a delivery owl on her bedside table. She untied the note from its leg and stroked it absent-mindedly before it flew off. The letter was from Dumbledore, saying there would be a Prefects meeting that morning. It was a Saturday so she wouldn't miss any classes. She pulled on her school uniform and went down to the Prefects' Meeting Room.   
  
"Hullo", said Orlando after everyone was seated. "Today we wanted to finalize some things about the dance, and then Professor Dumbledore has a surprise for you. Now back to the dance, Muggle formal wear or dress robes for the dance?" The majority voted for Muggle formal wear.   
  
"Since we're wearing Muggle clothes, I think it would be a good idea to listen to Muggle music as well," said Hermione. "You see I've found a way to play Muggle CDs without a CD player, which means they can be played at Hogwarts! I have my Cds with me, and I bet a bunch of the other Muggle-born students could owl home for theirs.   
  
"Sounds great to me", replied Ariel who was also Muggle-born. Hermione's motion passed.   
  
Then Dumbledore who had been sitting quietly in the back corner of the room said, "And now for the surprise! Follow me everyone!" his eyes twinkling with boyish delight.   
  
They followed him to a painting of a colonial woman wearing a pale blue dress and a powered-white wig. "Lothlòrien." said Dumbledore. And then as he stepped through the door, "I thought would enjoy that. Amazing book really. The things Muggles dream up…." They were in a hallway none of them had ever seen before. "These will be your new living quarters," he continued, "We found this corridor over the summer."  
  
"Why didn't we move in sooner??" asked the 5th Huffelpuff Prefect.   
  
"We wanted to wait and see if you all were ready for the responsibility of your own rooms," replied Dumbledore. "So now me must assign roommates. You will each have a separate bedroom, pairs of twos will share parlors, therefore there may be some boy/girl pairs." The Prefects glanced around the room nervously hoping they wouldn't be paired with someone they didn't like. "Now the most logical way I could think of to do this is to draw names from a hat… or so to speak. All of your names have been written on pieces of parchment and put into the sorting hat. It will call out the names of the two people in each pair. When your name is called, please step forward so I can assign you to your room."  
  
The sorting hat paired the students fairly quickly, and in five minutes the Prefects had been sorted into pairs of twos and assigned to rooms. As luck would have it (or maybe just me ;) ), Hermione and Draco were assigned as "roommates". Dumbledore showed the pairs to their rooms, wrote down their password, and left them to themselves. Hermione and Draco were assigned to a room at the end of the hall, behind a statue of an Egyptian goddess.   
  
When Dumbledore asked for their password Hermione answered "Vertical Horizon", before Draco could open his mouth.   
  
"I'll leave you to explore your new habitat", said Dumbledore before he left.   
  
The statue sprung aside to reveal a cozy looking room, colored in deep shades of green with mahogany accents.   
  
"It's not a total loss", said Draco surveying the room. It was the first time he had spoken since they had been paired.   
  
"What are you talking about?!? It's positively GORGEOUS!" and then turning to him added, "Although I could imagine a better color scheme…"  
  
"Ha-Ha, you're too hilarious. The colors actually make it a bit more homey. Too bad I'm sharing it with you." retorted Draco, smirking mischievously.  
  
"Oh shut up!" replied Hermione, still too stunned to get very mad at him. "I wonder where the entrances to our rooms are?"  
  
"Behind those two portraits, I would guess."  
  
One was the portrait of a beautiful woman of ancient Greece, and the other was the portrait of an extremely buff (and not to mention hot) Gladiator.   
  
"Passwords, dears" said the woman smiling sweetly.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with an evil grin before replying, "mud blood". As Draco stepped through the entrance to his room he could hear Hermione say, "ferret". He let his anger out in one deep sigh.   
  
Both rooms were decorated identically. They had rather large four-poster beds with thick deep green, velvet drapes, the posts were Greece goddesses carved out of mahogany wood. The rooms also contained mahogany wardrobes and mahogany dressing tables.   
  
After Hermione had had a good look around her room, she exited it through the portrait hole, into the parlor. Draco was sitting on the large, squashy, green, couch, waiting for her when she came out.   
  
"I was wondering… why did you choose Vertical Horizon for the password?" Hermione noticed that he hadn't said our.   
  
"Vertical Horizon is my favorite band."  
  
"Ahhh… a Muggle thing. I should have known."  
  
"Well it's not like your password's exactly neutral either!"  
  
Draco shrugged, "I never said it was".  
  
"Hypocrite!"  
  
"Know-It-All!"  
  
"Stuck-Up!"  
  
"Goody-Two-Shoes!"  
  
"Death Eater!" They were now within inches of each other.   
  
Draco's clear grey eyes suddenly became very stormy and flashed dangerously. "What did you say?" before she could answer or move his crushing grip was on her shoulders, pinning them painfully to her sides. "I asked you what you said, mud blood!" Hermione whimpered, she could feel his tense muscles shaking. "Don't EVER call me that again! I never have been, and will never be a Death Eater! I suggest you keep your fat mouth shut about what you don't know anything about!"   
  
He then released her. Hermione ran back into her room, fell onto her bed with her face buried in her pillow, and wept. A few hours later she heard a knock on her door. It was Draco.   
  
"Hermione… I'm…I'm… sorry. I don't know why I went off like that. Please come out here and talk to me." When she didn't answer he tried again. "Please Hermione…" he sounded like he meant it.   
  
"Give me fifteen minutes!" she yelled back.   
  
Aren't transition chapters fun?? (lol!) Now REVIEW!! 


	9. Everything You Want

Everything She Wants  
  
By: M.B.  
  
Chapter 11: Everything You Want  
  
Disclaimer:Isn't it obvious??? Could I really have anything to do with the creation of Harry Potter??  
  
*If you know me and don't know who Hermione's supposed to be, you're a friggin idiot!  
  
If you wonder why I haven't been writing summary's I'll tell you. I don't read summarys and neither do most people. (plus my story's do short if I write a summary it'd ruin everything. lol!) I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione emerged from her room her eyes were still a little puffy from crying and she had a halo of hair around her head from rubbing her face into her pillow. Draco was lounging on the couch looking pensively into the fire. He turned around when he heard her step out of the portrait hole. "Come sit with me," he said moving his feet off the couch. "Look Hermione..."   
  
"Wait." she interrupted. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I started the name calling." "Yeah, but I hurt you. I'm really sorry. Truce?"   
  
"Truce." she said smiling.   
  
"So, would you show me how to get those muggle CD's to play? I'm curious to hear that Vertical Horizon group."   
  
"Lemme go get it." she went quickly to her room and returned with her wand and CD. She pointed her wand at the CD and said the incantation. The CD began to revolve slowly in midair. She flipped through the songs. She stopped at the beginning of Everything You Want. "This is my absolute favorite song." Draco listened to the song. He had to admit it was quite good. Then came the chorus:  
  
"He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's everything in side of you that you wish you could be, he says all the right things at exactly the right times, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why."   
  
  
  
"So who's that song about?" asked Draco when it was over.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I know if it's your favorite song it must have some special meaning. Who do you think about when you listen to that song?"   
  
"Now tell me why I should tell you."   
  
"I'll be your bestest friend." he whined, doing a quite good imitation of a small girl. "Cute, but no. It's rather personal."   
  
"Ahh, I see. Lets see. Now who could it be? Weasley!"   
  
"His name's Ron and no, actually. If you have to know, then for your information no one. I've yet to find someone worthy of the position."   
  
"Oh, so you're just too good for everybody." he said the corner of his moth going down in a sardonic smile.   
  
"Now you know I never said that!"   
  
"You didn't say it, but that's what you meant."   
  
"Fine then who did that song make you think about?"   
  
"I was to busy why you liked it to think about that."   
  
"And you really care so much about the inner workings of my mind?"   
  
"I didn't say that."   
  
"You didn't say it, but..." Hermione was now wearing an impish grin.   
  
He cut her off before she could finish. "All right, all right I get the picture." Then they both turned and stared at the fire. Hermione wondered who did she think about when she heard that song? Draco did have an adorable smile. "Oh my gosh! This is Draco I'm thinking about," screamed a voice inside her head, "but he is being rather nice, well for Draco anyway. He's really very charming when he's being nice."   
  
Draco had turned to watch her. He saw a smile slowly creep across her face as she was thinking. He smiled as well. He couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to kiss her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They sat there for quite sometime not speaking, until Draco broke the silence by saying "We should probably be going to dinner now."   
  
"Oh, yeah." said a half dazed Hermione coming out of her musings.   
  
"Oy!" she yelled falling back onto the couch after trying to stand.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco.   
  
"It's my knee. I messed it up ice-skating a few years ago. It still cramps up every now and then. It must be from sitting with my legs under me for so long." She tried to stand again "OY! she cried even louder. "I don't know how I'm going to go anywhere. When it does this it usually lasts around a week!"   
  
"I'll help you to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey can fix it there. O.K.?"   
  
"K." she said, and with that pulled her up.   
  
But he underestimated his strength, and she came flying into him, her arms clasped around his neck for support. His strength was comforting to her. They were so close to each other now that the only reason their faces weren't touching was because of the fact that Draco was around six feet tall and Hermione was merely five-five. Suddenly he was kissing her. In this moment all of Hermione's reasoning was lost. She was kissing her worst enemy (besides you-know-who). But she didn't think about it. She was to busy thinking about the warmth of his body, the strength of his arms that held her about the waist, and well... MY GOSH, he was an awesome kisser. The room around her was swaying. Draco was the only solid thing, she began to feel light headed, and with a slight sigh she fainted.   
  
Draco just shrugged and picked her up. She weighed around one hundred, but to Draco with his little but muscular frame she was light as a feather. "Thank goodness" thought Draco. "At least it's dinner time so no one will be in the halls."   
  
The hospital wing wasn't far from their dorms and it didn't take him long to get there. There was however, one person still in the halls. Ron was finishing up a bit of last minute homework before heading down and saw Draco carrying Hermione into the infirmary.   
  
"What the..." Ron mouthed.   
  
Draco gently laid Hermione down on the hospital bed. He looked at her a minute before leaving. She looked beautiful with the chestnut ringlets all around her face... Like an angel he thought. Then he left her, figuring that she could explain her knee to Madam Pomfrey when she woke up. Ron was waiting outside the doors when he came out. "What did you do to her?" demanded Ron.   
  
"Nothing" said Draco with an eyebrow raised. "She fainted that's all."   
  
"That better be all," said Ron, "For your sake."   
  
"I'd hate to think of the things you'd do to me if I touched your precious Granger." he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "but you see, I didn't do anything. Ask her yourself, she should wake up in a minute of two." Then he turned and went to the great hall.   
  
Hermione was just waking up as Ron walked in. "Mione! Are you O.K.?!?" "Yeah, I must have fainted." she was speaking slowly, because she was still kind of woozy from the snogging session.   
  
"Malfoy didn't hurt you did he?"   
  
"No, why on earth would you ask that?"   
  
"Well if him being Malfoy isn't reason enough, then how about I saw him carry you in here."   
  
"Now seriously Ron, do you think if he hurt me he would waste his time carrying me in?" "Oh...yeah... Well where have you been all day?"   
  
"You don't know? Wait, I forgot. Prefects get separate dormitories now. Every two of us shares a parlor, but we all get our own bedroom."   
  
"Who are you sharing with? Padme`?"   
  
"Unfortunately no, I share a parlor with Malfoy."   
  
"WHAT?", shouted Ron, a look of pure horror was on his face.   
  
"Shhh ... do you want Madam Pomfrey over here? It's not like we share a bedroom, Ron."   
  
"Thank goodness for that! Poor you!"   
  
"Well I think we've come to a truce," said Hermione. "Could you please call Madam Pomfrey over here."   
  
When Ron returned with Madam Pomfrey, Hermione told her about her knees, and Madam Pomfrey fixed them, and she was out of there in no time. "Come on Ron. Let's go down to dinner, I'm starved."  
  
Woody-HOO!! (don't ask) they kissed! I know its REALLY dumb that she just up and fainted but if she's like me she gets really dizzy any way when she stands up too fast as we'll name that the cause and leave it at that! ;) (lol!) Now REVIEW!! 


	10. Three Small Words

Everything She Wants  
  
By: M.B.  
  
Chapter 12: Three Small Words  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I did not write and do not own Harry Potter.  
  
More Fluff...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Vertical Horizon" Hermione told the statue. It sprung aside to reveal Malfoy sitting on the couch listening to her Vertical Horizon CD.   
  
"Oh." she said startled to see him, "Um, hi."   
  
"Lo. I was just listening to your CD. You don't mind do you?"   
  
"Would it matter if I said I did?"   
  
"Nope" he replied smiling slyly.   
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"The CD you prat!"   
  
"Watch the name calling... Mudblood," he added the last with a sneer, "Yes, actually I do" he continued, "They're pretty good, for muggles."   
  
"They're really good. Period."   
  
"Uh, Draco... can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Didn't give me much choice there, did ya sunshine?" Draco replied with his trademark smirk.   
  
"Ha. ha, very funny. But, really..."   
  
"Sure" he said cautiously.   
  
"Why did you um...well...you know... kiss me?"   
  
"I dunno." he replied carelessly with a shrug, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."   
  
"Well!" Hermione gasped slightly injured.   
  
"Oh, now you can't tell me that bothers you. You don't love me any more than I love you.   
  
"Now those are three words I never expected to her from you, Draco."   
  
"So kissing puts us on first name terms now. Eh, `Mione. And I didn't use 'those three words' in the context you mean."   
  
"Don't call me `Mione."   
  
"I was just joking!" He shook his head and muttered something about idiot mudbloods. "You can call me Hermione. I'd prefer it actually. I detest being called by my last name."   
  
"Fine, just not in public."   
  
Hermione snorted. "Afraid of what people will think, Mr. Pureblood?"   
  
"I happen to be proud of the fact that I'm pureblood, Ms. Mudblood. Now tell me the truth, you'd be mad at me if I walked up beside when you were with Harry and Ron and said 'Hi, Hermione!' "   
  
"This is true," replied Hermione, seeing sense in what he was saying, "Truce?"   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"It's late, I'm going to bed. G'night Draco."   
  
"I never, ever, ever, expected to hear that from you!" he said his smirk making what he meant very clear.   
  
"And I didn't expect to say it; although, I've done a lot of things this year that I didn't expect, or intend for that matter, to do." she said smiling as if she knew something he didn't.   
  
Draco didn't need to see that smile to know what she meant. A look Hermione couldn't read crossed his face.   
  
"Ferret" she said stepping through the portrait. Draco stayed in the parlor for a long time starring into the fire thinking about what she had just said.   
  
He was falling for her. "Falling for her," he thought. "The mudblood, Granger. How?" Then he remembered how she looked in the hospital, like an angel. "You're pretty pitiful" he told himself, "One day with her and your losing it. Sixteen years worth of teachings gone. Pretty sad, huh?" Then he got up and waked through the portrait hole. In the next room, Hermione was brushing her flowing, long hair. She was humming a song to herself, but she could only remember the tune, not the words. She had been brushing the same section of hair for nearly fifteen minutes. She wasn't thinking about her hair. She knew it. She didn't know when it had happened, but it had, and yet she had known all along it was going to. She had fallen in love. Finally she remembered she had to sleep. Hermione climbed into her large green bed (the color was growing on her) and hummed herself to sleep.  
  
Draco loves her YAY!! Ok, well not yet but he's gettin there! Ok well he's not really "getting there" either.. (stupid prat! lol) Newayz... REVIEW!! 


	11. I Do Declare Captain Butler

Everything She Wants  
  
By: M.B.  
  
Chapter13: I Do Declare Captain Butler  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was Sunday. Hermione didn't see Draco all day. Not even at meals. "Why is he avoiding me?" she thought as she entered her room to get ready for bed. "Oh well, this is Draco I'm talking about. I don't think I'll ever understand him and why he does the things he does."   
  
She pulled on her favorite nightgown. She loved it because of its satin material that was so soft and felt so light. It was long (about three inches above her ankles) and had slits that came up a foot above her knee. That meant she could move freely in it to. Her room was too stuffy so she decided to go outside on the balcony (which she found the day before behind the thick curtains). The cool breeze wafted about her, softly lifting the hair away from her face. She started humming the same song. "What is that song?" she thought. Hermione heard her thoughts just as she thought them, but she didn't say it. It was Draco from the other side of the balcony.   
  
"Oh." she said spinning around, "I didn't know you were out here." When she faced him she saw that he was in his pajamas. Long, green, silk pants and no shirt. "Day-um he's hot!" she thought. The she realized that she was in her pajamas. The light material wasn't such a plus now. She felt naked. She wished suddenly that the lace on the low cut front was thicker and that the slits on the sides weren't as long.   
  
"I've been here for a while." he replied again eyeing her from head to toe. Now she really felt naked.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"I asked you a question. What song is that? I heard you humming it last night."   
  
"Oh ermm I dunno. I've forgotten the words... Hey! That means you can hear stuff I do in my room. Well now I know not to say anything I don't want you to hear in there."   
  
"Like I want to hear anything you have to say."   
  
"Sure, Whatever." she said blowing a curl out from in front of her face.   
  
"By the way, nice nightie."   
  
"Oh you ill bred nasty thing! I didn't expect to see anyone out here!"   
  
"Sure you didn't." he said rolling his eyes.   
  
"I did not. Why would I find it necessary to impress you?"   
  
"Because I am devilishly charming and you know it," he teased. Then Draco pulled her to him and said "My dearest Hermione. I can no longer go on living without you," he was still teasing. Then he bent his head down as if he were going to kiss her, but before he could, SMACK! Hermione slapped him playfully but hard. "Oy that hurt, Hermione!" Since he wasn't wearing a shirt the slap across the shoulder stung and left a red handprint. "I was trying to be romantic!"   
  
"You weren't and you know it. You were teasing me! Then she teased, "Well I do declare Captain Butler..."   
  
"Who's Captain Butler?"   
  
"Oh that's right you don't know about Gone With the Wind."   
  
"What's Gone With the Wind?"   
  
"Only THE greatest love story ever, except for the end. I'll never understand why it ends the way it does."   
  
"So I take it that it wasn't a happy ending."   
  
"No, Rhett, that's Captain Butler, leaves Scarlett."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well you'll have to read it to find out now won't you?"   
  
"Me, read a muggle book? You must be daft."   
  
"It's really good. You really do need to put your prejudice behind you."   
  
"Now don't start in on that. So what's this Rhett like?"   
  
"Perfect! Well, except for the fact that he left Scarlett, but besides that he was the perfect man."   
  
"Hmm, now what does goody-goody Granger define as perfect?"   
  
"He's tall, hot, very buff, yet graceful, witty, sardonic, yet romantic, and most importantly..."   
  
"Ok, Ok, I get the picture," said Draco with a slightly annoyed air.   
  
"Jealous are you?" said Hermione with a mischievous smirk.   
  
Draco snorted, "Yea suurrreee."   
  
Hermione laughed to, then leaned against the balcony rail and looked out over the campus. Finally Draco broke the silence, "I'm going to bed... Care to join me?" he said with a wink and then pinched her cheek.   
  
"Oh you loser!" she hit him again. Harder.   
  
"Ow! I was only joking!"   
  
"I know, but it's fun to hear the high and mighty Mr. Malfoy say ow!"   
  
"Oh shut up."   
  
"I'm going to be now... My bed. `Night." She walked into her room and closed the door. 


	12. Of Halloween Parites and Quidditch Group...

Everything She Wants  
  
By: M.B.  
  
Chapter 14: Of Halloween Parties and Quidditch Groupies  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On her way to classes the next day Hermione heard a voice call out behind her. "Oy! `Mione." it was Orlando.   
  
"Oh um hi."   
  
"There's going to be a prefects meeting tonight in the new prefect's hall."   
  
"Why not the usual room?"   
  
"Err well, Dumbledore hasn't exactly approved this meeting. I mean he hasn't disapproved, but this is more of a meeting as 'friends' and not 'prefects'."   
  
"Oh, I see. What time?"   
  
"Just after dinner. I'll come around to everyone's rooms and get them."   
  
"Great, see ya then."   
  
With those beautiful eyes she would have agreed to anything that he said. Hermione couldn't help but wonder for the rest of the day about what the meeting was for. She was so deep in her thought that she ran straight into Draco as she was heading towards the dungeons for potions.   
  
"Watch it mud blood." he sneered and Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly behind him. "Please forgive me Master Pureblood," she said rolling her eyes. When she looked at him his eyes weren't cold, they were dancing with mischief. Hermione went into potions and took a seat beside Harry and Draco sat behind her, beside Ron. Snape immediately began class...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner Hermione went straight back to her dormitory. She didn't want to miss a single second of a meeting with Orlando. Oh, no. She was sitting on the couch deep in her thoughts when Draco walked in. She didn't know it, but in her musings a smile had spread across her face.   
  
To Draco she looked again like an angel. "Thinking about your precious Potter are you?" "No." she replied shocked, she didn't know that he had walked in, "Why would you say that?"   
  
"You were sitting there with a huge, goofy grin on your face. I know you were thinking about some guy."   
  
"Well it's not Harry or Ron, if that's what you were going to say next. They're my friends, I couldn't like them like that."   
  
Draco shrugged but then a look of newfound wisdom spread across his face. "Wait I know who it is! Orlando stopped you today to tell you about the prefects meeting, didn't he!" and seeing her begin to blush, "A-HA! So, I'm right. Really Hermione, I thought you were better than that."   
  
"Better than what?"   
  
"Better than pining over some pretty boy as every other girl in this school."   
  
"So are you saying that I should be pining over y " she suddenly paused and her eyes grew wide and a grin spread across her face... "So the most perfect Mr. Pureblood thinks I'm 'better than' something."   
  
"I didn't mean..."   
  
"Oh admit it!"   
  
"All I'm guilty of is a bad choice of words. That wasn't what I meant."   
  
"But it's what you said."   
  
"Oh, drop it."   
  
"Lost for words?"   
  
"No, I just don't feel like arguing with you mudblood."   
  
Hermione clicked her tongue "Now I thought we had come to a truce."   
  
Just then a knock came and Orlando stepped through the doorway. "Draco, Hermione, meeting's about to start."  
  
"Right, now since everyone's here I'll begin. I have an idea that I'd like to run by you. What would you think about having a Halloween party on the Prefect hall?" There was a murmur of approval so he continued "It would be just prefects but each of you are allowed to bring one person."   
  
Cho Chang (who obviously is now a prefect) raised her hand. "Um how are the people we invite going to get back to their Dormitories? Filch is extra watchful on Halloween. And how is not going to notice were having one?"   
  
"Well I guess that you guests will stay in your parlor, and I'll put a special charm on the hall door so that sound won't go through. I guess that's all. Wait I forgot, dress is dress-casual, nothing fancy. Then he and Arial left and went to their dorms, which were on a different hall.   
  
After chatting for a bit everyone filtered into their rooms. "Well you have a tough decision don't you?" Draco said after the statue had sprung close.   
  
"What's that?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Who are you going to take? Saint Potter of Love Weasley."   
  
"Don't call him my 'love', it sounds weird."   
  
"Then your asking Potter?"   
  
"No, chances are he's going with Cho. And let me guess. You have to choose between your many, ahem, 'quidditich groupies'." said Hermione now giggling.   
  
"Actually, I do."   
  
"You have 'quidditch groupies'?"   
  
"I dunno why that surprises you."   
  
"Well if you want to know the truth, I never really thought of you as, ermm, well desirable."   
  
"Well I never intended for you to, otherwise you would have."   
  
"Yeah, sure. You're such a charmer Draco, I swear when you kissed me, I thought I'd swoon."   
  
"You did." Hermione dropped her eyes and blushed deep crimson. She hadn't meant to mention the kiss. She was trying to forget it. When she looked up is eyes were full of mischief and the corner of his mouth was turned up in a cocky smirk. "Oh would you wipe that annoying smirk off your face before I " before she could finish he was kissing her. One of his hands was in her hair pulling her to him and the other held her tightly around the waist. Hermione was again absorbed in his warmth, the strength of his arms (she could feel his rippling muscles through his robes), and the thrill of his touch. He increased the intensity of the kiss. Hermione felt her head begin to spin. Draco abruptly broke their embrace.   
  
Again he smirked. "He looks perfectly devilish," thought Hermione.   
  
"Now do you believe that I have 'Quidditch Groupies'?"   
  
"Oh you!" Hermione turned and let out an irritated sigh before "ferret", she entered. "Why does he insist on being so...so...Vile?" she thought to herself, I think I'll go out on the balcony now. He won't dare go out there now, unless he's more ill bread than I thought." She walked out on the balcony and hummed softly to herself. 


	13. Cruel To Be Kind

Everything She Wants  
  
By: MB  
  
Chapter 15: Cruel To Be Kind  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next two weeks flew by quickly, and it seemed no time before she   
  
was Hagrid carrying in the giant carved pumpkins that were traditional   
  
decoration at the Halloween feast.   
  
Hermione had been right. Cho had asked Harry, so she asked   
  
Ron. She made a point to make it extremely clear that they were going as   
  
friends.   
  
"'Mione", Ron had complained, "Why won't you just…"  
  
"No", she cut in sharply before he could finish.  
  
"But,"  
  
"No Ron. I love you dearly… as a friend. You wouldn't want to ruin   
  
that would you?" she soothed sweetly to make up for her harsh no.  
  
"Yeah, sure, ok" mumbled a gradually reddening Ron.   
  
Hermione knew there was another reason why she only wanted to go   
  
with Ron as a friend, but she wasn't about to tell any one, especially not   
  
Ron.  
  
It was the thought of Draco. "And only Merlin knows why!" she told   
  
herself. He still teased and taunted her; he still purposely humiliated her in   
  
class, and had made not one single sign of liking her. Well at least not   
  
outside of their common room anyway. "Which is understandable", she   
  
continued thinking. "I haven't exactly been encouraging, and both of us   
  
would be practically exiled from Hogwarts if we were to."  
  
"But still" she persisted to herself. "His teases have been more   
  
lighthearted lately, and I don't see the usual coldness in his eyes any more.   
  
They are more… mischievous", she smiled to herself at the thought, "He   
  
looks like a little boy who's plotting something very naughty." (A/N *   
  
gasps * slap yourself! I didn't mean that!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
The Halloween feast was absolutely perfect. Hermione laughed and   
  
talked with Harry and Ron, and ate all the sweets she could hold without   
  
bursting. She was glad her parents were there to scold her.   
  
When the clock struck ten every one filtered out into the halls and   
  
went to their dormitories. The halls were so full that no one noticed the   
  
extra students slipping onto the prefect's hall. Inside the prefect's hall it was   
  
very dark. The only lights were coming from the 12 torches that lined the   
  
walls.   
  
The prefects and their guests went into their rooms to change.   
  
Hermione picked out a red dress that was fitted to the wait and then   
  
gradually flared to where it ended, three inches above the knee. She   
  
rummaged through her trunk of shoes until she found what she was looking   
  
for; a pair of red 40's movie-star shoes that had rhinestone studded buckles.   
  
She used a spell to sweep up her hair, with curls spilling over the top. She   
  
left a few small tendrils out around her neck for her to fidget with. (Twirling   
  
her hair around her finger was a nervous habit of hers.)  
  
As she was stepping out of the room she fastened her favorite   
  
necklace. It was an upside down teardrop shaped crystal, on a thin short   
  
silver chain. Her mother had given it to her after she received her Hogwarts   
  
letter.   
  
She saw Draco waiting in the parlor as she walked the portrait hole.   
  
Merlin he was fine! He had on khaki pants and a white dress shirt with a   
  
deep-grey tie. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to just below his   
  
elbows, exposing his lightly tanned, well toned fore arms. He turned his   
  
head when he heard the portrait close and raised his eyebrows in a look of   
  
intrigue.   
  
"Seducing Weasley are you", he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you're showing quite a bit of skin. You're obviously trying   
  
to impress someone."  
  
A worried look crossed Hermione's face. She didn't want Ron to   
  
think she was 'seducing him'.  
  
"Do you think I should change?" she asked, trying to sound unfazed   
  
but failing miserably.   
  
Draco shrugged, "Nah. I would worry about it. Pansy'll be showing   
  
more skin, you can count on that… the slut."  
  
Hermione looked surprised. "Well if you think of her that way why   
  
are you taking her?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong. Pansy's a sweet girl,"  
  
"Pansy? Sweet? Maybe compared to Slytherins, but not the rest of the   
  
world's standards" she snorted.  
  
Draco continued as if he hadn't heard, "but she's got a great figure   
  
and likes to flaunt it. And really far be it from me to tell a girl she can't", he   
  
flashed a jaunty grin her way as he said the last sentence.   
  
"Boys" muttered Hermione as she rolled her eyes. Just then she heard   
  
a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey Mione! Its me, can I come in?"  
  
Hermione walked to the entrance and pushed it open. "Hi Ron." she greeted   
  
with a smile, thankful she didn't have to continue in the same vein with   
  
Draco.   
  
"W-wow", said Ron stunned. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Ron, you look nice yourself." and he really did. Since Ron   
  
had become the keeper on Gryffindor's house team, he had become less   
  
lanky and much more muscular, due to the endless hours of training that   
  
Harry (now captain) had put the team through. Hermione had to admit that   
  
he did look much better. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a cold drawl.   
  
"Oh please, spare me." Hermione hadn't heard that tone from Draco   
  
in a long time. He stood up from the couch and strode swiftly past   
  
Hermione and Ron, and through the entrance. "Hello Pansy", Hermione   
  
heard him say in a seductive voice as the statue sprung back into place.   
  
"Oh, Mione" said Ron brushing a curl out of her face, "It must be   
  
awful having to live this close to Malfoy."   
  
"He's really not all that bad. I can manage," and then quickly   
  
changing the subject, "Why don't we go on out. Harry is probably   
  
wondering where we are"   
  
"Sure," Ron said in a tone that clearly said that he didn't really care if   
  
Harry wondered where they were, and would rather have stayed alone with   
  
Hermione.   
  
When they stepped into the prefect's hall they immediately spotted   
  
Harry and Cho talking across the hall, and went over to meet them. Shortly   
  
afterwards Orlando walked over and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.   
  
"Can we test out your charm now?"   
  
"Sure, let me go get my CDs", she said hurrying to her room and   
  
back. She pulled one of the CDs she had burned over the summer out of her   
  
CD case, said the incantation, and the CD began revolving in mid-air. "E-I"   
  
began playing. There were many "oh-yea's" from the muggle-borns,   
  
followed by a simultaneous "huyt". (A/N: If this doesn't make since just   
  
listen to the beginning of the song and it will) Tyrell Jordan (Lee Jordan's   
  
younger brother who was the date of a Ravenclaw), started the dancing. The   
  
"dance floor" was pretty crowded, but there were still some people along the   
  
walls, who were talking. E.I. was followed by Uh-huh and Times Like   
  
These, but soon people started getting tired. Orlando (who was acting as DJ)   
  
announced a 'couples dance'. Shakira's voice began to float out of the   
  
slowly revolving CD.   
  
You're a song, written by the hands of God. Don't get me wrong, but this   
  
might sound to you a bit odd.   
  
"Wanna dance", Ron nervously asked Hermione.   
  
"Sure, why not" she replied. Everyone was now on the dance floor.   
  
"Hmmm" thought Hermione, "Isn't this the song…" She didn't get to finish   
  
the thought. She realized what the song was.  
  
Underneath Your Clothes   
  
There's an endless story   
  
There's the man I chose   
  
There's my territory   
  
And all the things I deserve   
  
For being such a good girl honey…  
  
She chanced a glance at Draco. He was eyeing her with a rather 'suggestive'   
  
smirk playing at the edge of his lips.   
  
"Oh dear Merlin!" thought Hermione to herself, a horrified look on   
  
her face.   
  
  
  
Here's 1/2 the unbetad version Ch 15 for the all of 10 people who actually read this fic... Actually the whole story is kinda unbeta'd because im too lazy to make the changes, but i promise that once im done w/ the initial writng ESW is gettin a HUGE facelift. ;) 


End file.
